Naruto HxD
by JOJI96
Summary: Not everyday you end up in another world. And not everyday you have enemies trying to kill you. Also, not every day you have chicks trying to bed you. At least it is that way for normal humans, But not Naruto Uzumaki. Especially since he is not normal. Not in any way.
1. Chapter 1

I do not in any way, shape, or form own Naruto.

He was tired.

At least that's what he felt on the inside. It's been like that for a long while now, in fact so long he forgot when he first felt it. It was a constant exhaustion and nothing else. It wasn't his fault, he wasn't the one who decided to jump ship and go to a different world. At least that's what he would like to think.

Wasn't his fault when he lost memory of how he ended up here.

Wasn't his fault that this brown haired boy is laying in his own pool of blood.

wasn't his fault that this red haired beauty appeared and started questioning who he was.

No, none of this is his fault. He didn't choose this. This was not what he planned for when he became a shinobi. All he wanted to do was to live the most of his life in his own world, with the people he knew and treasured. Work hard and live for a family that one day he might of had.

All he wanted was to protect the people he cared about. All he wanted to do is to fulfill his father's and masters wish, to bring peace to the world. All he wanted to do was…..

"Hello, are you listening to me!"

Oh right, the red head. He forgot about her for a second there. To be expected he's really getting rusty.

" I will ask again, who are you?" She asked again.

Hmmmmm, what should he do? Doge the question and then take off, or just answer her question and confront her about the body.

First option seems more appealing to him.

"No one you need to worry about red." Then as if by magic, he disappeared in a flash of yellow.

Chapter 1

"Hello again mirror."

Mirrors, sometimes you hate them and sometimes you love them. This time around he hates them. They remind him of how miserable he is. How he came to be a frowning princes like sasuke. He hated himself for it. But he couldn't change that. He could not muster the famous Uzumaki will anymore. Something else that has gone "poof" on him.

At least he wasn't just going around acting hyperactive having a fake smile on his face yelling "Ramen!" 24/7.

Back to the topic of his frowny face. He still had his blue eyes thats for sure, the normal whisker marks, and the normal crazy ass jawline. But his hair was different, it's still as spike as before.

But it isn't all that blond as before. He is slowly losing the color that made his father infamous in the Third shinobi world war. Yes, you heard him right, he is losing his lovely hair color. Afterall he doesn't like the color white on him. It fit Jiraya, and kakashi just okay, but not him. It started from the roots up, and as of right now it's only one fourth of the way up. Oh but it is growing, and soon enough he will look like a midlife crisis kind of guy. You know, like the presidents of a select few (one) countries.

Enough about the top 10 most miserable jobs in the world.

While laying on the couch, he thought about his apartment. The apartment wasn't much just a living room, bathroom and bedroom. He liked it, it was much better than that apartment he had in Konoha. He bought the place from this old lady that called him fishcake, much to his undying displeasure. Its Malestorm for fucksake. Just another thing that his face is complaining about.

He really is turning into a sasuke.

Maybe he should chek if he is turning gay too.

Hmmmmm….

No, he can't be. He did like what he saw of that redhead. She is HOT! Very very Hot.

Maybe, just maybe he might see her at the god awful school he goes to. Maybe.

That reminds him, today is sunday.

Fuck….

He doesn't want to go, no really he doesn't want to fucking go. He could just send a clone and not be bothered by it. But there are the strange sources of power in that school. And there could be a problem that a single clone can't solve. He can't risk it, not for that big of a biscuit.

"I guess i'll go.I HATE FUCKING MATH!"

He didn't have much of a choice. One day, just one day he will get his revenge.

Muhahahahahahahahae.

Let's not think about what a prankster king from hell is thinking about, just to be safe.

He should probably go to sleep.

It was the morning of a Monday. The worst thing you can think about as a teenager or young adult. Come to think of it, everyone hates Monday mornings. Don't lie to other people and yourself when you say you like it. It's just a drag, in the words of his friend Shikamaru. Past friend at least, because he has no clue where the hell he is in terms of worlds.

Anyway, he should take a shower, change, and go to that boring ass school.

Life sucks.

He after changing into that god awful uniform of the schools he began walking to it. The closer he got the stronger the powers from the school felt for him. But now he can at least identify one of the sources. And there she is. Looking right out of a window on the second floor, and directly at him. Kinda creepy if you ask him. But he'll just ignore it like every other thing that goes on in the school. He does it constantly, and nothing really happens. Except maybe his grades falling, but who gives a flying fuck anyways.

As he made it inside the building he could see the redhead talking to another hot lady. She had black hair in a ponytail style with an orange ribbon tied to it.

Yay for Orange!

She also had the normal school uniform on just like everyone else. But, It seriously looked good on her. He doesn't understand how, but it's as if the uniform was made to be her style. Damn, where was he when he hasn't noticed these two ladies. Maybe he should pay more attention around the school….

Naaaaa, not really.

It would, again, be a real drag.

* * *

Rias' Point of View:

There he was, Naruto Uzumaki, almost the biggest puzzle she has yet to solve. White hair that looked to be highlighted with yellow. Deep blue eyes that one can stare into and extract no information from.

A lean body that you know can really excel, and an energy source that seems to be nonexistent.

It was especially confusing since he gives off the aura of a normal human, but from what she saw yesterday, he obviously is not. Disappearing in a flash is not normal beyond any means for a human. Up until now, she never noticed him. Neither herself or Akeno, nor even Sona noticed him. It's as if he deliberately was hiding from them. He could be a danger, one that she can't afford to lose sight of. For now she would observe from afar to see who he really is, and what his abilities are. And if he proved to be a dangerous person, then she'll just kill him.

She definitely needs a shower to clear her thoughts.

"Lets go Akeno, we have a meeting to attend in the club room." Rias spoke.

"Ok Rias, i'm right behind you." said Akeno

"Oh, and call the rest of the members to the room. We have very important topics to discuss." Said Rias.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the reviews, it helps me know what people want and appreciate in a story.

I don't really have a time frame for updates, but I will try my best to update frequently.

Pls keep R&R.

* * *

Chapter 2

* * *

Peace and quiet, that's what Rias felt at this moment. Something that calmed her stressed mind. However, she mostly focused on the quiet part. Because along the quietness comes the relaxation. In that time she also loves doing some reading. Something to pass the time for her.

No, not just manga. She loves lots of books as well. Whether it's the ancient ones or modern ones. It did not matter for Rias she still loves reading them. It helps the relaxing aspect of her time. One such time is now.

Everyone in the ORC room was relaxing in their own way. Akeno is making lovely tea, (the best in Rias's opinion) Kiba is sharpening his sword,(obviously he is) and koneko is eating sweets. (the only thing she seems to eat.)

Rias wanted to continue the relaxing mood in the room, but alas she had important topics to discuss.

Some topics bigger than others.

"Everyone, there are some things we need to discuss. And that's why I called you all here." Said Rias.

"Sure thing Rias, but first let's have some tea." Akeno spoke.

Everyone took the tea and sat down to drink it. Each of them, as usual, thanked Akeno for the fantastic tea she always makes.

Rias took this time to think about the things she wanted to discuss with her peerage. Namely the fallen Angel's that are messing around in her town. She needs to get rid of them as fast as possible. It's her property shared with Sona, so it is part of her responsibility to protect her own territory. Which, by the way, reminds her of her newest pawn. (although, he took 8 of them to revive) He needs to be introduced to the rest of her peerage, and the supernatural world by tomorrow morning. He can't be left to fend for himself against another attack by the fallen angels. Someone as valuable as him should not be just left alone, he needs to be protected.

"Akeno." Spoke Rias, causing everyone's attention to be on her.

"Yes, buchou." Responded Akeno.

"I need you to break in Issei tomorrow morning. Explain to him what we are and how the supernatural world works. Also, try not to break his mind." Rias was seriously worried about Akeno breaking issei's mind with her S&M habit.

"Ara,ara. Are you sure you want to trust me with him, just to warn you, I give no promises." Akeno responded with a mischievous grin on her face. Akeno loved teasing Rias whenever a chance was presented to her.

"Akeno. Seriously, now is not the time to stress me out. I'm already stressed with the amount of things I have to do." Sighed Rias. Rias loves Akeno a lot. but sometimes, Akeno makes her wanna give up on asking her to do anything.

"Don't worry buchou, I will break him in. By tomorrow morning he will know enough to understand what we would talk about." Akeno said. While she loves teasing Rias, she also knows when Rias wants her to be serious.

"Thank you, akeno. Now we have to move on to a more serious topic to discuss. Koneko, I need you to try and follow someone who goes to this school named Naruto Uzumaki. Just try to figure out who he is when doing so, and if you need backup up or need us to solve a situation, just send your familiar to me." Said Rias

"Alright Rias, I'll try to follow him. Although, I haven't heard of him before." Said Koneko. Koneko herself had never heard of that name before, she always thought she knew anyone of interest in the school.

"Here Koneko." Rias handed over a photo of the person she wanted Koneko to follow.

"So this is him, huh? Like I said, I'll try and follow him." Said Koneko. It seems she won't be getting any midnight snacks again.

"Alright." Said Rias. While getting up and rolling her shoulder blades. "Kiba, be on the lookout out for a summoning circle should Koneko need any help. Other than that I don't need anything else from you guys. You can head back to your classes if you want." Finished Rias

"What about you Rias." Spoke Akeno. "what will you do."

"I'll speak to Sona about little birdies in the area. Can't ignore them for too long, Sona and I need to figure out a solution first, then we will act." Said Rias. With that, she left the rest and walked out to see Sona in the Student Body room.

Everyone else in the ORC room left after a while. Each of them had important tasks to do, and they didn't want to be slacking in their school work either.

* * *

Meanwhile, with Naruto:

This is why Naruto hated this fucking school. It was boring, uninteresting, boring, oh and did he mention fucking stupid. Seriously who is supposed to pay attention to a guy who just talks on and on about history. Even in the academy he went to had a more entertaining aspect of teaching. Not this shit. At least they had a showcase of certain jutsu. This place is so gonna give him permanent bordem, to the point where even his dick wont be excited at anything anymore.

Hell just have to brave the day out and wait until the school day is over. Maybe, just maybe, he'll skip the rest of the damn week.

While being bored out of his mind, Naruto started to think about the people in this school. Especially the redhead he saw yesterday. Somehow after the brown haired kid had been killed, this redhead showed up. He didn't know what she would want with a dead kid. Maybe she needs them for some sick experiment like Orochimaru. That was a possibility since he doesn't even know who she is. He'll try and figure out what she wanted with the brown haired kid. Right now, he isn't in the mood and just wanted to take a quick nap.

* * *

Time Skip…..

It's around 7 o'clock at night now, after leaving the school, Naruto decided to just talk a walk, buy some ramen, and then head home.

While on the way though, he felt it. The same brown haired boy that apparently died but was, he guessed, revived by the redhead. While at the school he asked some people on the name of the kid, and they told him it was Issei.

Then he felt another presence. It was like the one that killed the boy, but different. He also guessed that the person was the same race but different people.

Naruto hated guessing.

Anyway, when he reached the street, he saw a guy with wings spouting some nonsense about devils and shit. Naruto could care less. Then the flying thingymabob, threw a spear of light at the brown haired kid. Naruto watched the spear hit the kid, making a giant hole in his stomach. He started coughing and wheezing while falling to his knees, while bleeding out.

At that moment, Naruto had a fight in his inner being. Should he help the young boy, or should he just not get involved in any way. He was really torn about the decision. Should he or should he not. But as luck would have it, (or foolishness depending on the sides.) He didn't need to decide.

He had to move a couple of feet to the side in order to dodge a light spear himself. Apparently the flying thingy was trying to kill him.

Oh, he did not like that.

"Interesting, pretty fast for a human." Said the flying thingy. Naruto looked at the guy ,or at least he thinks it's a guy, and narrowed his eyes.

"You know, it's not nice to throw shit at people you just met. Unless you are playing dodgeball, then and only then, it would be an exception."

Naruto, while new to this world, loved dodgeball. It was the only place you could throw shit at people and have a good time. And that was something he enjoyed doing, really enjoyed doing.

….Almost to the point of laughing when he sees someone's face get hit with a powerful ball from yours truly….

Anyways back to the flying shittymabob. He should probably come up with a better name…..

Naaaa. It wasn't necessary so he won't do it.

"Well, allow me to introduce myself." Spoke the thing. "I am Dohnase…." While mid sentence, the Donna guy, at least that's what naruto heard, was punched into the wall of one of the apartments. Cracks all over the wall appeared. Like a spider web but in a concrete wall. While the guy, thing, whatever it called itself, looked almost dead, and without his precious oxygen.

"I don't care. What I care about is you quit throwing shit at people. No, screw that, just don't throw shit at me. " Naruto replied. Although Naruto was sure the guy didn't hear him, he didn't care much, again. Plus, he just wanted to go home. He was tired of all the shit he had to deal with in the school anyway. He did not want to deal with this weirdo on top of it all.

As he was about to walk away when four people showed up, surrounding him in a box like formation.

Naruto lost it.

"Great, now what! What do you want from me. I'm not in the mood for this shit!" Naruto seriously was getting impatient, he just wanted to go home. What does a man have to do in order to just fucking go home.

Then, Naruto realized that the redhead he meet yesterday is one of the four that showed up. He'd be a liar if he said he wasn't a little bit curious on what she is. She seems to be the more powerful of the bunch, judging by the aura she is producing, but still nowhere near him in terms of power.

"Uzumaki Naruto, you are in the Gremory territory. Which means you are in my territory. Tell me who you are, where you come from and what is your business here." Said Rias with a demanding voice. She wanted to get this over with and truly find out what and who is Naruto Uzumaki.

Naruto was unimpressed, he heard chunin with better glares and commanding tone then her's. Hell maybe even genin. "Like I said before Red, nothing for you to worry about." Spoke Naruto. He started to walk away from them when Rias grabbed his attention again by speaking.

"It is something I need to worry about, you are in my territory and as such you have to answer to me or I and my peerage will kill you." Spoke Rias. Now she was seriously aggravated. Who the hell did this guy think he is, he wouldn't stand a chance against her, even after the show that he put on when he beat the Fallen Angel.

Rias was sure she can absolutely defeat him.

Naruto, after hearing Rias's response, started to giggle. In his mind he wanted to piss them off a bit. After all, he is the prankster from hell. So he started to laugh harder and harder until he was crying and rolling on the ground.

Fake laughter obviously.

"Oh nooooo. I am sooo sorry Master. How could I every, not answered to your every will and command." While saying this, naruto was still on the ground pretend bowing to Rias as if she is a god.

Rias, and everyone else where really pissed. How can this guy be making fun of them. Rias especially was pissed off. "Looks like you want to die today. Alright, I'll grant your wish." Just as Rias finished speaking and starting to summon the Power of Destruction. She felt a hand on her shoulder and something cold at the back of her neck. In that moment she froze. It took a second to realize what was happening. Something went wrong. In that second she had looked up at her peerage, and saw what she would never forget in all her life to come. There were three other people that had the same exact look as the man she was just talking to. Each of the three were behind each member of her peerage, all holding what looked like short blades to the neck of her friends and servants.

She had underestimated him. She turned her neck again to the original place she was talking to Naruto, only to find out he wasn't there.

"Looking for me?" Naruto said

At this point Rias carefully turned her head to look at who was behind her, and one Uzumaki Naruto was holding a blade to her neck. She wanted to oh so badly turn and render him to ashes. But, she could not risk the life of her peerage. At that moment Rias realized the yellow flash she saw wasn't him teleporting with a circle. But it was him teleporting in general. She also realized how screwed she is. Completely outclassed and humiliated. Within seconds he ended their spout with a checkmate.

For Kiba, Akeno and Koneko, their face said it all. Shock and horror. Shock due to the speed this one person was able to move. They had never seen such a technique. Kiba was especially affected by that fact. He had nothing on this man in speed. Kiba didn't even think it was possible to move at such a pace. It was like warping through space. They were also shocked at the clones. Clones was not a normal occurrence in the magical world. No, the only clones there were are in the illusion field of magic. However, these are not illusion, they are solid as can be. As for their horror, they couldn't believe how easily they were defeated. They were also horrified for their king. She was defeated so easily, as if she were a simple low class devil. It's not really looking good for them. They are at the mercy of a powerful human. One they severely underestimated.

Back to Rias.

She had two options. Give up, and possibly get killed. She can, However, try and work out a truce with the man. Maybe offering her own life to save the peerage. Or, she fights and takes her chances at getting away alive with her peerage intact. Which right now seemed the better option.

As if on cue, and somehow sensing her intention Naruto released some of his sealed chakra. The result was, for a lack of a better phrase, fucking incredible. The ground underneath each clone cracked in a 10 foot radius like spider webs. Slowly the ground was turning into gravel from the pressure and whipping of chakra. Rias and the rest of her peerage, found themselves face down on the ground barely breathing. Suffocating like ants in water. They couldn't see anything and they were close to blacking out. They felt as if the whole planet was put on their back and have them carry it. All of them could not believe how stupid they were to underestimated their enemy.

Then, just as it suddenly started, naruto stopped his chakra and controlled it back to normal.

"This is a warning to you and your friends Red. Dont piss me off. Don't act all high and mighty, and then we might just get along. Today was not a good way to start off. I suggest you try to get to know people before you start threatening and demanding things from them. Go home. I'm tired so I'm off to bed. Ja ne." Naruto dispelled his clones and started to walk home. He really was getting tired of all the bull shit he had to deal with today. He needed his god damn sleep and no one was going to stop him from getting that.

Rias and her peerage stayed there for a minute, due to the sheer shock and inability to process what in the fucking blue hell's happened.

In that moment Rias made a promise to never ever underestimate anyone again.

* * *

Ze End

Rate and Review pls.

Any suggestions are welcome.

Anyway, I might write another story. This time it will be a Naruto one only. Be on the look out for that one.

Well, just like what Naruto said. Ja ne.


	3. Chapter 3

Hello and welcome to all viewers.

Thank you for the reviews.

Sorry for the late update. As we all know with the coronavirus. Life hasn't been easy to work with. I was more concerned with the health of my family than anything else. So I didn't really have this as my first priority. And I was also in the middle of a move from my house and that was taking a toll as well. But now i'm back and will try to update regularly.

It was mentioned to me that my story lacks details. I am aware of that, and I'm trying to provide more detail. I am however, still a newbie writer. More specifically, I didn't write stories before. So expect things like these to happen, even if I try really hard to prevent them. I also have a bit of a problem with grammar. So expect that too.

Anyway enjoy the story for those who will and thanks for the feedback.

Just a warning, this will be a flashback chapter of sorts to show where, when and how naruto arrived in the DXD universe.

* * *

He finally made it home. Finally able and very much willing to get some rest from the troublesome day he had. It was just too much with the damn school and these weird people. Unlocking his door and walking inside, he went straight into the bedroom too tired to even change his clothes, he simply laid on the bed while closing his eyes. He wanted nothing more than to sleep on his bed. He wanted to think no more and simply let sleep lull him into peace and quiet. However, even if Naruto wanted to sleep, his mind was doing the thinking routine. Constantly asking questions on what happens today and who these people are. Alas, naruto gave up on the idea of sleep. So instead he lay on his back thinking of today. After all that he had to deal with today, he can honestly say that this was almost the worst day he had in this universe. A truly problematic day. Though it was nothing compared to the day he dropped here. It was one of the worst days that he and Kurama can honestly say they had experienced.

On that topic, where in the hell has Kurama been?

Kurama had told him that he needed some time to fully investigate what happened to his body during the trip in the void. Something about an anomaly that seemed to be happening in his body. Now normally it would be okay for fuzzy to disappear for a couple of days. But it's been weeks since he had any contact with the fox.

Naruto was getting worried. Just thinking about the void gave him chills. And the horrible memory of what happened.

* * *

Flashback no jutsu.

* * *

They had done it.

They won the war and the battle.

Kaguya had been defeated by yours truly and Sasuke. There was no more war, all was peaceful. He can truly rest easy now. No more fighting had to be done. He can finally get some rest and celebrate a little afterwards.

That's when he felt it. Right after finishing that thought. The ground giving up on them from under their feet.

Only his and Sasuke's feet.

"Watch out!" yelled Sakura. She, the five kage, and the rest of their friends were all standing close together. All were happy to have an end to the war and gathered together to check on each other and praise Naruto and Sasuke. As soon as they laid eyes on the two heros, they saw what looked to be a black hole just big enough to fit both of them, form right underneath them.

They couldn't react fast enough.

Naruto and Sasuke were gone, never to be seen again.

* * *

The Void.

* * *

There was only one word to describe the Void. Themotherofallpain… okay so it wasn't really just a word. But in a way, it's the perfect way to describe it. While floating in the Void Naruto felt it all. A war right on his body, being waged by the forces surrounding him. Every teardown of every cell in his body. Like something stretching and pulling every cell from its place. Every atom being pulled apart from his own being. But also the healing, the process that Kurama was causing to keep his Jinchūriki alive. They were fighting to the death until one gave out. But, Naruto knew who was winning. He was dying, and at a fast pace. As much as Kurama had a great healing power, the damage was just too much. He felt his own blood boil inside him. Naruto was not a stranger to pain, but this one hurt more than anything else he had ever experienced. He wished for nobody to experience it. Not even his worst enemies should suffer the same fate. Kurama was working overtime to heal him. But it would never work. Naruto felt himself lose his conscience and finally blackout.

* * *

Kurama's point of view:

* * *

Where did this come from? He knew that it was possible for such a thing to occur, but why? Who or what caused it? Kurama really wanted to know.

What he also wanted was to keep his first friend and host alive.

He was working as hard as he could to try and keep Naruto alive. But it was hard. Really, really hard. Every part he would heal, would be damaged again and again. It was happening too fast for him to keep up. Everywhere in his friend's body is being torn apart by the forces of this Void. Even releasing his energy as a shield around his host didn't help.

He couldn't believe this would be the end.

If only there was a way out of this goddamn place.

Kurama felt Naruto black out from the pain. At that moment he really felt helpless. He truly believed that this was the end. But then, Kurama saw a light slowly getting bigger and closer.

Could this be the way to survive? Is it really an exit? Kurama didn't know, but he really hoped it would be an end to their suffering.

It kept on getting closer and closer until the hole swallowed them.

Once the white hole swallowed them, Kurama saw that he was back in a non corrosive atmosphere and it was night time and they were falling straight into solid ground with trees all around. But he can also see a sort of village. It had lots of lights and it was a good sized one too. Kurama definitely did not recognize this village in any way. Nor did he care at the moment. He had another problem to deal with. They, him and his Jinchūriki, were falling from a great distance. If he didn't stop the fall they would die. He had to figure out a way to stop and fast.

Acting fast, Kurama took over his host's body forcefully and used the shadow clone jutsu to change the momentum of the real body. The clone grabbed the original from the legs and threw him to the side. His body while still falling has cut the speed downward significantly by traveling sideways. He kept moving sideways and in the direction away from the city, he was almost six feet off the ground and about to hit a tree when Kurama again acted. He made two more clones that absorbed the damage that the original would have received when slamming into the tree and the ground.

Mission successful. Now Kurama had to assess and heal the damage his friend took from the void. Even though he was tired, he couldn't let his friend die.

Damn, he really needed sleep.

* * *

5 Hour Later.

* * *

Naruto felt himself waking up. Slowly but surely he started to feel the area around himi. He felt the cool air around him first. Then, he felt the soft grass under him and his hands. He grabbed a handful of the grass just to make sure it was actual grass. Some sunlight was also on his face along with shadows. The shadows were dancing and swaying like the wind was pushing them. They must be trees. Finally, Naruto decided to open his eyes. First thing he saw was a blue sky, and the tops of trees all around him. Then he looked to his sides and saw the other half of the trees in a forest floor that was wide open with grass and trees dotted about. Just enough to not seem like it was crowded. It was a beautiful place for sure.

He couldn't waste time though. He had to figure out where he was and what happened to him. He knew just the person to ask.

"Finally awake now?" Spoke kurama.

Speak of the devil and he shall answer.

"Kurama….., what happened?" Naruto asked Slowly.

"You fell into the void. A place that should not house any sort of matter whatsoever. A place that is in between universes and dimensions. It would, obviously, destroy anything that got in there. How you got there is something that I have no idea about and I have a load of questions on." Finished Kurama.

Naruto can sometimes appear to be stupid, but even he can see some obvious things. Someone must have done this, someone or something wanted him to fall into this trap.

"Could it be by chance someone wanting to get rid of us? Asked Naruto.

"It's the most likely reason." Kurama answered. "It is one of two possibilities, either someone did this or it was an accident."

"How can it be an accident?" Naruto asked again. He didn't know that accidents of this enormity happen.

"You idiot, the fight you and Sasuke fought with Kaguya was fought through other dimensions. There is a big chance that a portal was left open by Kaguya. That portal could have had a delay on it and opened exactly underneath you because of the nearest similar source of energy." Explained Kurama. Naruto was seriously dumb sometimes. Kurama felt that his host should have known how this could have been an accident. Alas he couldn't fault him, it was a hard topic to understand.

"Okay, so we don't know what in the hell happened exactly." Naruto said and sorta asked in an unsure way.

Kurama sighed a bit because of the stupidity of his jinchuriki, but he answered anyway. "Yes, we don't know. Either way it is not important right now. What is, however, is to find out where exactly did we land. We need a safe house that we can be at ease at and think carefully about what our next moves are." Finished Kurama.

"Okay, ill try to find a place where we can think things clearly through." Naruto stopped the conversation for now. He knew that kurama was right, how he got to this place does not matter right now. What matters now is to find a place to rest and recollect himself.

"I found a city not far from here." Spoke Kurama. "You can possibly head towards it and try to find a safe place to stay there."

Naruto slowly stood up, while slowly starting to walk in the direction that Kurama gave him. But, Naruto was kinda suspicious of going to a city in a place that he did not know anything about.

"Should we really approach a big place like that without us knowing what is there?" Asked Naruto.

"Your right, and that's why we need to be careful on how we approach this situation. You'll need to remain unseen in this city to find out about the history, money, jobs and anything you can about this place." Kurama said.

Naruto nodded along and kept walking so that he could reach his destination.

* * *

Time Skip:

1 hour

* * *

After about an hour, Naruto had arrived at the outskirts of this so-called city. It was big that's for sure. There were also these weird machines that zoomed about with 4 rubber wheels. they were fast, but nowhere as fast as he was. found out that he can read the language that was used by these strange people, and altho he hasn't tried it yet, he can possibly speak it. As it is he was observing from the tops of trees looking down on all the weird technology that he can see. He was also trying to find a place he can possibly take and settle down in. It was hard as there weren't that many buildings that were unoccupied. In fact, there weren't any.

"Kurama, it seems we will have to rent a place." Said Naruto still on top of a tree looking down on the city.

Kurama grunted and said, "We might as well do that, but first you're going to need to find a way to make money in this place to use for rent."

Kurama was right thought Naruto. He needed a way to make money fast, working wasn't something that he wanted to do. Making fake money was not an option, it would be a hassle and a half. There was only one other way, and that was to steal it. However, he couldn't just pickpocket people. It would take way too long to gather a good amount. The only option left is to find a bank like place, if those people had some, and steal it from there.

"Didn't think you had it in you to steal anything." Chuckled Kurama. To think, his Jinchūriki was planning to rob a bank. What was the world coming to?

Oh yea, this wasn't their world….

"Shut up, Kurama!" Naruto said. "I have no other choice but to do that. Working would be really hard when you don't even know the basics of this place, we don't have any identification with them. No way to talk to authorities and no way to fake an identity. Wouldn't it be strange if a stranger with nothing on him would suddenly request to work at place. Plus I would have to…"

"Ok, ok I got it! You don't have to go into details dumbass. Plus I didn't ask you why in the first place. Whatever you have planned just get on with it."

And so Naruto did. He looked around for the largest bank he found and did some scouting. He found out where the guards were and what they were doing at each interval. Then he thought of just robbing the place at night. Since it seems that there are less guards in the area.

He waited for nightfall which seemed to drag on forever. Alas, it came to the time of closing the bank. Just as the doors were being closed he ran right through them. Poor guard couldn't see him coming. Once he was inside he hid himself in a dark corner. He knew that there were cameras laying around when he did some scouting and information gathering. He also found out that they could detect body heat so if he tried doing it himself then it would be a problem. So instead he created five shadow clones to do what he wanted. After all they were just made out of chakra. They split up and broke into each place that was easy to break into to get money. In the end they got tons of money in 3 giant duffle bags. It was a mission success. Then he sealed the bags in his wrist with the previous seal on it.

Now naruto had to find a way to get out of there.

So he thought about it and decided that it would be through the roof. So he found a way through the A/C system with big enough openings to fit him easily. So naruto broke through the roof and saw that the guards were not alerted to his presence.

Awsome. Naruto then disappeared through the night.

* * *

Time skip, 5 hours.

* * *

Naruto was officially tired. He spent the better part of the last 5 hours looking around for a place to rent. He finally found one that was an apartment. It was also apparently close to a school which didn't really matter to him. He concluded that he would have to talk to the land owner. But not right now, it was really late at night, and first impressions are vital to renting a place. Wouldn't be good if you make your landlord wake up at 3 in the morning to see if they can let you rent a place they have. Definitely not a good thing.

Naruto decided he would camp out the rest of the night and wait till morning.

* * *

Naruto had slept for a couple hours and woke up at 9 o'clock. He then proceeded to the place of where the landlord lived and talked to her. She was an old lady, maybe around her 80's. When he told her his name she started to call him fishcake. Which kinda annoyed him, but he needed that place no matter what. It was the only place that he could find. At first he wanted to just rent the apartment. But the old lady said it was also for sale. He thought about it hard. He wanted to rent but buying would be the much better option. It would give him much more freedom to do as he pleased with his own apartment. So Naruto paid her for a fully furnished apartment.

He can finally rest now.

Naruto then got settled in the apartment. It was a great place in terms of size. It was bigger than the apartment back in Konoha. It was also not too big. It had the bedroom, the bathroom and living room. For the kitchen, it was a tindy side room with a sink and one stove eye next to each other. Once naruto had explored the house a little bit. He finally went to rest. As he was about to doze off and sleep, he kept thinking about kurama and how he hadn't talked in a long time.

"Hey Kurama, why are you so quiet? Cat got your tongue or something?" He jokingly said.

"Naruto, listen to me carefully. I'm going to be not talking to you for a while. Some kinda anomaly is happening in your body and I'm going to see what it is and what is causing it. I need total focus to do this and so I will be silent for the whole time." Kurama spoke in a very serious tone.

Naruto didn't know what was happening but he trusted his friend and believed in him to do the right thing.

"Ok Kurama, take all the time you need and don't worry about me, i'll be fine." Naruto spoke with a little concern in his voice.

So both stopped talking to each other and Naruto went to sleep.

* * *

Flashback End.

* * *

After that, Naruto remembered that two days had passed and then he noticed his changing hair. It really freaked him out and he wanted to contact kurama in any way to see what was happening. But In the end he decided to wait and get it explained later. As it was naruto wanted to try to talk to his friend again but he didn't want to disturb him, so he let it go and let himself be lulled to sleep. So he slept peacefully with dreams full of ramen and sexy ladies.

* * *

The End

* * *

R&R please.


End file.
